Peppermint
by VoteHarrySaxon
Summary: The TARDIS reflecting on all the smells her Thief loved about his dear Master. Soon to be a series of Oneshots, ranging from all regenerations and ages!
1. Peppermint

If there's one thing my Thief will always be conscious of, it will be how he smells. Right now, it's peppermint. He doesn't know how, not really. He doesn't even really like peppermint, well, not in this regeneration. But he doesn't mind it.

Growing up, his best friend had always smelled like peppermint. Maybe because of his habit of carrying mints in his pocket, or because he just did, Thief never really cared. Later in life, after Thief and his dear friend married, Thief's husband always smelled like peppermint and old paper. An odd combination, but a good one.

After Thief's husband left, no, not like….oh, what's it called, divorce? Yes, divorce. Not like divorce, more like….running. Yes, running. From the Time War. After he left, Thief's husband smelled like cigars and old paper. Thief still cringes at the thought.

That changed to just old paper, and catnip. All that did was make Thief embarrassed to know his _dear _husband could stoop so low as to visit The Cheetah World.

When he stole that body, he smelled like that really fancy cologne. The cologne Thief figured out he loved on that long night. Oh, how he loved that cologne.

But it doesn't matter. After Thief's husband stole me, and hurt me, and turned me into some...monster, he smelled like wine and that cologne. Not that Thief cared, he was too busy grieving for the girl who walked the earth, and the con man. I always thought Thief should pay more attention to the con man, they would make a perfect couple.

Before Thief regenerated, his husband smelled like peppermint. How, Thief will never know. After all, his husband was stuck in a complete….dump. Really, he was.

Perhaps that's why he's so fond of the smell. Perhaps it reminds Thief of home, of his dear Master, his dear Koschei. I don't blame him. His TARDIS, my sister, was rather nice.


	2. Thief's 1500th wedding anniversary

"June 20th," My Thief mutters, staring at the Earth cup in his hands. No, cup isn't right. Neither is pillow. Newspaper! It's a newspaper. "June 20th." He mutters again. He tugs nervously at his bow tie.

"What's so important about today?" Dalek Girl, ignorant, idiot Dalek Girl asks. I hate Dalek Girl. She replaced My Amelia.

"Nothing." Thief says, slamming the paper in a bin. He looks too...panicky. Too nervous. Dalek Girl knows.

"It's something." She says. Thief briefly glances behind her, and shakes his head.

"We're in the wrong place. Back inside, Clara." Thief says, swinging my door open. If I could laugh, I would. Thief never goes to the right date. Never. That was a horrible excuse, Thief. I would tell you, if I could.

"Do you smell that?" Dalek Girl asks. Thief quickly shakes his head. I would palm face, no, _facepalm,_ that's the right word, if I could.

"Smell what?" Thief asks, his,voice higher than normal. Dalek Girl smirks. Stupid smug Dalek Girl. I'm locking you in your room later. And shutting off the power. So there.

"It smells like...like mint." Dalek Girl says, sniffing. Thief shakes his head.

"You're going crazy. Back inside, Clara." Thief says, gently pushing Dalek Girl inside. The whole time, he can't take his eyes off of the man on the bench. The blonde man, in the suit.

"Don't insult crazy, Theta." The blonde man, The Master, my Thief's best enemy, says. Thief freezes at the sound of his nickname. "You've had a few...questionable regenerations."

"28. Storage box 28." Thief says. The Master smiles at him. "I'm changing the locks tomorrow, so there's no sense in keeping the key." Thief says, rather nervously. I huff. He is not! I won't permit it. What if my Martha needs in? Or my dear Sarah Jane? Or my little Susan? I won't let him lock them out.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you later then, Theta." The Master says, folding his own newspaper, and stuffing it under his arm. I huff again.

It's bad enough to deal with Dalek Girl. Now I have to deal with The Master, too?

Thief waves a hand dismissively, and climbs back inside. He looks so calm. But I can tell, I can just tell, he's planning how to greet his dear husband tonight. I shudder, causing everything to shake. Thief looks at the console, and grins.

"Sorry, old girl, but my 1500th wedding anniversarydon't come along every day." Old Girl? No! Bad Thief! I'm not 'Old Girl!' I'm Sexy!

Oh, I'm locking you in your room as well.

* * *

_**This chapter hardly had anything to do with peppermint. But, I think I'm going to continue 'Peppermint,' and just make it a collection of oneshots. Here's part two!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**. **__**Read! Extremely important! Incredibly extremely important! **_

**Hey guys! I just thought I'd let you know I'm writing a new DoctorXMaster story, called Home. It's about The Doctor returning to Gallifrey and trying to resume his old life as Theta Sigma. He repairs his relationship with everyone in The Deca, everyone but Koschei, the person who matters most to him. **

** So, here's a link to the story: s/10436844/1/Home **

** I'm sorry if the link doesn't work. doesn't like links. So, if you could, could you choppy and paste it? If you want to read it, that is.**

** Also, just because I'm writing a new story, doesn't mean I'm abandoning this one. Because I'm not.**

**Well, I hope you guys read my new story. It would mean a lot to me.**

**~VoteHarrySaxon**


End file.
